Love Me Forever
by kurounue13
Summary: Gimlie's adopted daughter survives the massacre at Moria. When she meets the kings Handsome Nephew Eomer. Kilana's world is turned upside down. EomerOC Rated M For Violence and Future Romance
1. Introduction

Introduction

One week ago, my family at Moria was destroyed. I managed to escape, but not unscathed. For one whole day I ran, I ran for as long and as far as I could. That is until I reached the forest of Lothlorien. I awakened some days later with the Lady Galadria and Lord Celeborn by my bed.

For one week they allowed me to stay in their domain. Once I was healed they sent me on my way. Not before Galadria had a word with me. "Kilana, at one point your father, Gimli will come to this forest with the Fellowship." I looked at her then I removed my necklace father had given me. Then I placed it in her hand, "When you see him, no doubt he'll think I have perished. Give him this and my love. Tell him I am well."

She smiled at me before embracing me, "I shall. Now your weapons are sharpened and ready. I wish you luck on your journey." I bowed to her and continue on with Haldir.

"Once you have reached the Aragonath let the boat go over the falls. After about a day or so you will reach the realm of Rohan." He grabbed my arm gently and turned me to look at him. "Be safe, my lady." His one hand cupped my cheek as he leaned in to plant a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

Within the small boat was a cloak, food and other supplies. I turn to Haldir "I cannot thank you all enough." Haldir smiled then helped me into the boat. I place the cloak around my shoulders, then, with one last glance to my new found friends. I pick up and paddle and start rowing.

I looked back, only once; I saw Haldir, Lady Galadria and Lord Celeborn. When I looked back I felt a tear run down my face. I didn't know if I would ever see them again. I didn't know if I would ever see my father again. Gimli, the dwarf, was the only father I had ever known. No, I would see him again. I just had to think positive about that.

I will see him again.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one:

Kilana arrived at the Aragonath within a few hours time. When she reached the falls she emptied out the boat before sending it over the falls. She stood there and watched till the small boat had completely gone over the falls. She sighed before placing the small pack on her back. Once her weapons were sheathed and in their proper places she was on the move.

Right now all she could think about was reaching the kingdom of Rohan and the great city of Edoras. Her mind only drifted off a few times when she thought about Gimli her father. Kilana hoped that he was alright.

Meanwhile,

Gimli and the Fellowship reached the room where his Cousin Balin's coffin lay. Gimli ran into the room as Gandalf shouted for him. Gimli knelt in front of his cousin's coffin and wept. If Balin was dead, where was Kilana? Where was his daughter?

Gimli saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. Clutched in one of the dead Dwarf's had, was a ring. Gimli picked up the ring and held it in his hand. "No." The tears came like rain now. "NO!" She was dead; his beloved daughter was dead "Kilana." He muttered her name over and over under his breath as he clutched her ring tightly in his hand.

"Who is Kilana?" Pippin asked "She was his daughter." All eyes looked at Gandalf. They did not know that Gimli had a daughter.

Kilana had now reached the land of Rohan; she stopped momentarily to catch her breath. Her blue eyes now scanned the vast land before her, searching for any danger. Once again she was on the move she ran long and she ran far. Till her legs could no longer carry her. She leaned against a massive rock.

She froze when she felt the cold metal of a blade pressed against her throat. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a man close to her age. "Who are you?" Kilana put her hands up as a sign that she meant no harm to him. "My name is Kilana and I am heading to Edoras. I merely stopped to rest my legs."

Reluctantly the man lowered his sword and removed his helmet. He was quite handsome. His blondish hair fell past his shoulders, fair skin and blue eyes.

"I am Théodred, son of King Théoden. I do apologies my lady but with Orcs roaming around our land. We cannot be too careful." Kilana smiled grimly. "I understand all too well, tell me Théodred, what are you doing so far from your city?" Théodred sighed, "We have been tracking some Orcs. My father grows ill; it seems as if the very life is being taken from him as the days pass on.

"For now Milady you will come with us till we return to Edoras." Kilana once again nodded her head before following Théodred to where the rest of the "hunting party" was. Théodred hoisted himself up onto his saddle before offering his hand to Kilana. With an effortless ease she too hoisted herself up onto the horse.

"Onward!"

Théodred shouted as he rode on. Kilana received many stares from the men around her. "My lord, your men, why is it they stare?" Théodred let out a small chuckle, "Have you not been around men before? You are human lady Kilana?"

Kilana nodded "Yes, but I was raised by Dwarves. I have never been around other humans before." Théodred looked over his shoulder at her. "Why were you raised by Dwarves?" She sighed "My parents were killed when I was but a child. Gimli and his cousin Balin found me. Gimli became my father."

"Where is he now?" "He went off to Rivendell for the council meeting." Kilana took a breath, "I went to stay with Balin. The Dwarves at Moria no longer live. Goblins came and destroyed my family."

Théodred felt her pain, "I am sorry milady." Kilana patted his armored shoulder and once again had to endure the constant stares.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two:

Eomer and his men rode swiftly to look for his cousin. They found his men, all of them dead. "Spread out and search!" Eomer and his men searched the many bodies looking for the king's son. "OVER HERE!" Eomer rushed over to where the man had called from. Eomer rolled over the body "He lives," "E-Eomer?" Eomer leaned down to his cousin, "Théodred what is it?" Théodred took a breath, "Kilana, you must find her. I will not leave her behind."

Eomer shook his head "No we have to get you back to Edoras-""The-that was an o-order. I will not leave Kilana here." Eomer looked at one of his soldiers, "Find the woman." He nodded, "Spread out, look for a wounded woman!"

"I found her!"

Eomer left his cousin under the watch of his men. When he saw the woman he froze. She was unconscious and there was a large wound to the side of her head. Half of her face was covered in blood, and there was no doubt in Eomer's mind it came from the wound. "Bring her with us, she's alive." Kilana was picked up and carried over to where the horses awaited. Kilana rode with one of Eomer's men, while rode with his cousin.

Once at Edoras Eomer took Théodred to his room, and had one of his men take Kilana to his own room. She was tended to by healers, who made sure her cut was cleaned and bandaged. Eomer's sister Eowyn came to Théodred's room and sat along side her brother. Théodred was in very bad shape, he would be lucky to survive.

After some time Eomer came to his room to check upon Kilana. When he arrived he noticed that his bed was emptied. Eomer was grabbed from behind and shoved into the wall. Kilana stood there with her dagger at his throat. "Where is Théodred? What have you done with him?" Her voice was calm, this surprised Eomer. "He is in his room, resting. You are at Edoras milady."

Kilana slowly lowered her blade before sheathing it. "I apologize," "No apologies necessary, you did not know where you were. Many would have done the same in your position." Kilana nodded "May I see Théodred?" Eomer nodded and lead her to Théodred's room. She entered the room after Eomer to see a blond haired woman sitting beside Théodred.

"My sister Eowyn" Kilana gave her a nod before she walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the bed "Théodred?" She asked softly, "He cannot hear you milady." Kilana ignored her, and took Théodred's limp hand in hers, "Théodred." She called his name again, and this time Théodred's eyes opened "K-Kilana?" She gently stroked his head.

"I am here Théodred."

Eomer and his sister watched slightly stunned. "I-I was afraid, the-that you had died." Kilana smiled, "Don't worry; it'll take much more than that to kill me." Théodred beckoned her to lean down so as he could whisper something to her. Eomer tired to listen to what Théodred was saying, but to no avail.

"For what it is worth, I think I have fallen in love with you my lady." Kilana smiled, "I had hoped to get to know you better, and perhaps you would have fallen for me as well." Kilana raised her head to look Théodred in the eye, "For what it is worth Théodred," she whispered back, "I would have gladly gotten to know you better. And perhaps I would have fallen for you." Kilana gave Théodred a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "Sleep now, my friend, for you need to save your strength."

Théodred nodded and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Kilana sat for only a moment longer, then stood from Théodred's side and left the room. Even though she had only known Théodred for but a short while, she felt as though she was losing a close and dear friend. As she walked down the halls towards the main entrance, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She came to stop at just outside the doors and then ran to the stables, so no one could see her cry.

As soon as she entered she shut the doors behind her, noticing soon that it was only her. A friendly neigh reached her ears and Kilana turned to see one of the most beautiful horses. Never before had she seen a black horse before. His long main was wavy and wild, as was his tail, and his coat was the color of the night sky. Slowly approaching the large horse Kilana soon realized just how incredibly tall he was. "Hello," she said softly as she held out her hand to him. He sniffed her hand and continued to examine it for a moment. Soon he realized that she meant him no harm and he nuzzled her hand with his muzzle.

Gently Kilana stroked his face, his coat was velvety soft and his eyes were almost as black as his coat. But, once she looked closer she saw that they were not black, but a deep earthy brown. "You are a handsome one aren't you?" The horse, seeming to understand her, whinnied proudly and stood up straight with his head in the air.

Kilana laughed "Alright, alright, no need to be getting an enormous ego here." He neighed softly and nuzzled her face and she laid her head upon his. "You have charmed the beast my lady."

Kilana jumped slightly and turned to see from whom the voice had come. It was Théodred's cousin, "I am sorry if I startled you. It is just you left quite suddenly and I merely wanted to see if you were all right." Kilana managed to smile "Thank you; I never did catch your name sir." He smiled "Eomer milady." She blushed "Please no lady, just Kilana." Eomer smiled again "As you wish Kilana."

Kilana blushed at the sound of Eomer's voice saying her name. "Tell me Eomer, this horse? Where is he from?" Eomer walked up and stood beside her and began to stroke the horse's neck. "We do not know my men just found him wandering our lands, half dead. But he is wild, or should I say was, till he found you." Kilana looked at Eomer, "He probably just needed a gentle touch."

"Come we best get inside before it grows dark." Kilana patted the horse gently before leaving with Eomer. As the two entered the Palace Kilana noticed a strange man staring at her. He had black hair, pale skin and he stood slightly hunched. "Eomer," Kilana whispered "That man is staring at me." Eomer looked and saw that it was Grima staring. He glared and placed a hand upon Kilana's shoulder.

Eomer walked with her all the way to the room they had placed her in. She could tell that Eomer got an uneasy feeling from that man, "Eomer, who was that?" He smiled "Pay no head to him. He is but a worm." He held her hand in his and place a soft, tender kiss upon her hand.

"Sleep well tonight Kilana."


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: sorry it is short and i appologize that it took a long time to get up.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

Kilana tossed and turned in her bed, nightmarish dreams plagued her mind. The screeches and high pitched cries of the creatures filled her ears. "Balin," she said in a heavy breathed voice as her breathing quickened till it was almost an equal pace as her heart. Her tears had begun to fall more and more.

_(Screeches)_

"_Kilana! Run!"_

"_Fall back! Fall Back!"_

"_BALIN!"_

With a scream Kilana jerked awake, gasping for air she looked around. She saw nothing but her darkened room causing a long but strenuous sigh of relief. (A/N: if that is not how Balin died please forgive me.) Her body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She removed the covers and walked over to where the bowl and pitcher were and splashed cold water on her face.

Kilana glanced down and saw her hand was shaking; she grasped it in her other and held it. Trying to make the shaking stop, but it did not work.

The door opened slowly but Kilana paid no attention to it, "Kilana?"

She knew that voice, and quickly wiped away the remaining water and tears from her face. But she stopped when she felt Eomer's hand upon her shoulder, and began trembling as the memory's flooded back to her. "Please, tell me what is wrong."

"Goblins," she said finally "They killed them. They killed my family."

She turned and held onto Eomer tightly as she continued to cry. Eomer held her close, gently comforting her. "It's alright Kilana, it's alright." He whispered softly as he stroked her head, trying to sooth and comforts her. Eomer held Kilana till she had cried herself to exhaustion. He stayed by her side until she had completely fallen asleep.

Eomer looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She still clung to him with tears still lingering under her eyelashes, threatening to fall free. Gently he reached up and wiped them away; his fingers accidentally becoming entangled in her long hair. He was surprised at how soft her hair was, and he could not resist touching it.

He gently ran his ungloved hand through her hair, while his eyes still lingered on her beautiful face.

"Eomer," she said in a soft voice just barely above a whisper. Was she dreaming about him? He wanted to hear her say his name again, the way it sounded as it flowed past those soft and delicate lips. It made a shiver run down his spine, causing a slight knot to form in his throat.

He nestled into the bed with her, knowing full well that she would never let go of him. So, he succumbed to sleeps spell, allowing his eyes to close.

Kilana awoke the next morning to find Eomer still asleep by her side; he looked so peaceful.

He had stayed with her? She couldn't help but smile as he began to stir.

His eyes opened to reveal his lovely hazel eyes.

"You, you're awake." He said in a half asleep voice. "Did I wake you?" She asked softly as she found herself stroking his cheek.

"No, you did not." He found himself becoming entranced, "You're eyes," he reached up and cupped her face with his hand. "They are so beautiful."

Their faces began to draw closer and closer. Right as their lips were about to touch "Eomer" he groaned "Lord Eomer."

Kilana sighed, "You must go before they find you here." He nodded softly as he sat up and headed towards the door.

"Eomer" he looked at her as she now stood beside the bed. "Thank you," he smiled and walked out of her room.

Sometime later Eowyn came running into Kilana's room crying.

"What is it?"

"Eomer, he's been banished."

She ran to the window and saw a group of men ridding away.

Kilana ran outside just as Eomer turned and looked at her. The wind caught her hair and blew it across her face as she mouthed words to him. He nodded in understanding before he rode off with those loyal to him.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kilana walked back into the palace with Eowyn holding onto her arm. Her eyes drifted around and saw him, the worm. He was watching her again, and she didn't like it. She glared at him in a way that would make her father proud. Then continued on towards her room, making sure the door was locked.

She began to pack her stuff, she was leaving that night.

Once her cloths and belongings had been packed she snuck out of the palace and down to the stables. No one was there so she quietly entered the stables quietly shutting the door behind her.

She heard a slight neigh as the horse laid eyes on her, his ears moving back and forth.

"My friend," she said as she began to stroke him, "I need your help tonight."

The horse seemed to understand, "They have banished Eomer, and I am going to follow him."

He made some soft noises as though he were speaking to her, "I do not have feelings for him." She stopped and stared at the horse wide eyed.

"Did…did you just speak?"

He let out a sigh; "Yes Kilana I can speak" he said in a very strong voice, "My name is Firvain, in the language of the Elves means Dark Spirit." (Credit goes to a website I used which will be on my profile.)

"Seems very befitting," She said with a smile.

"Yes, Gandalf thought so too."

"You know Gandalf?"

"Yes, you are also in denial about your feelings for Lord Eomer. I can sense these things Kilana." Kilana blushed and cleared her throat. "But as to your request, yes I will help you."

She smiled, "But you should probably ride with a saddle. Seeing as how you do not know how to ride without one. Come back tonight, and we shall leave."

Kilana placed a kiss upon Firvain's face, before she left.

The day went by slowly, agonizingly slow. Night finally came and Kilana snuck out of her room and ran to the stables, where Firvain was waiting.

She put the saddle and bridle on and quickly got on. "Just hang on Kilana, and leave everything to me." He neighed loudly and bolted out of the stables and ran as though the devil were after them.

Wormtounge came out just in time to see Kilana ridding off on the black horse.

Riding through the night Kilana heard strange noises. She looked over her shoulders and all around but saw nothing, "Ride faster" she whispered to Firvain. And he did, his hooves beat down upon the ground so hard it sounded like thunder.

Kilana cried out as she felt two sharp pains in her back.

"HOLD ON!" Firvain shouted as he once again took off at amazing speeds.

"Lord Eomer! Lord Eomer!"

Eomer ran out of his tent just in his pants, shirt and boots. One of his men pointed at some black object in the distant. Then Eomer heard a loud neigh and immediately knew. He saw a figure slumped over on the horsed body. "Kilana," he said softly as he ran towards the horse, three of his men following. "Kilana!"

She was lying on Firvain holding onto his mane, she had two arrows in her back. She was still breathing which was good. "Come, we must get her back to camp." Eomer took Firvain's reins and lead him to the camp site. "Stay with me Kilana."

Eomer was pacing outside of his tent. One of his men was not only a skilled fighter but a skilled surgeon. "Do not worry Eomer, she is strong."

Eomer looked at Firvain, "You talk."

"Yes I talk."

Eomer walked closer, "What is your name?"

"Firvain,"

"Thank you for keeping her safe." The horse nodded and looked up just as a man exited Eomer's tent. "How is she Brom?"

"She is well, she is awake and she is all patched up."

Eomer thanked him and walked into the tent. His eyes widened as he saw Kilana's half naked form. She gracefully pulled a shirt over her head and turned to see him. She blushed, "How are you?" He asked, slightly blushing himself. "Better, thank you."

He embraced her, holding her close to him. "Why did you follow?" He whispered, "Because I wanted to."

Eomer sighed, "You should not have, and you have put yourself in much danger." He cupped her face in his hands, wanting to look upon her beautiful face. Gently he moved some strands of hair out of her face; his fingers brushing against her soft skin. Eomer stared into her gentle eyes, while she became entranced by his.

Kilana moaned as soon as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. The two held on to one another for dear life. Fearing this was only a dream. Eomer's hands traveled up the back of her shirt massaging every inch of silky soft flesh his hands touched.

They pulled away, breathless; Kilana seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing heavy. Eomer placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and one more on her lips. "You must sleep now; you have had a long journey."

She nodded as Eomer picked her up and carried her over to his cot. "Sleep now, sleep I will watch over you." He was about to get up when Kilana grabbed his hand. "Please, stay with me. I don't have nightmares when you are with me."

Eomer smiled, and leaned down to kiss her once more before wrapping her in his arms and laying with her. "Good night," he whispered softly.


	6. Chapter Five

Love me forever chapter five

Eomer's eyes opened as the morning sunlight came crawling in through the opening of the tent. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes; so as they would be clean from any of the Sandman's dust. He sighed and as he did he inhaled the crisp morning air. He felt a slight chill take over his body, only then did he feel the warmth of the body lying beside him.

He looked down and saw the sleeping form of Kilana lying peacefully beside him. She looked so at peace, so unaware of the danger that lurked outside of the safety of the camp. Eomer stared at her, he could not stop…what was this hold she held over him.

Last night, when they kissed, he felt it.

Something was different now than before…yes…something was different now.

Gently Eomer reached down and moved a strand of her hair out of her face; her skin so soft and smooth beneath his fingers. Yet it was that gentle gesture that awakened Angel from her sleep.

Kilana inhaled deeply her eyes slowly opening. When she saw Eomer looking down at her, she smiled. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded softly, "Yes, much better." Eomer slowly leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers in a soft kiss.

This simple kiss still sent a shiver down both of their spines. "What happens now?" Kilana asked, causing Eomer to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You kissed me last night, you kissed me just now. Do two people just kiss and have it mean nothing?" she asked quite honestly, causing Eomer to think. He leaned back supporting himself on his elbow and lower arm. "I never really thought about that. I never had a woman in my life until you."

Kilana sat up so she was at an equal height to him. "Where does this leave us Eomer?"

Eomer sighed, "Where do you want it?" he asked her with a small but genuine smile.

Kilana fully sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, "What do you feel for me Eomer?" Eomer looked into Kilana's blue eyes, and then gently took her hand as he sat up placing it over his heart.

"Can you feel that?" He asked his heart beating rapidly beneath her hand. "This is what you do to me; every time I am near you, when I'm holding you, when I am kissing you. This is what I feel Kilana. My heart…pounds in my chest, it urns for your touch…for your love." She looked at him with teary eyes "I want to be with you ever moment of every day. It is like; a hole is ripped into my chest every time you are not with me. It feels like half my heart stops. When I am with you, Kilana, I am whole. You fill the hole in my chest, and make my heart beat again. I want you Kilana, I need you with me."

Kilana looked him dead in the eye, realizing he was speaking the truth, a single tear fell down her cheek. "Please…please tell me you share the feelings I have for you."

For some reason Kilana felt as though she couldn't breathe, her heart was beating so fast it hurt. Eomer reached out and wiped away the tears that now feel freely from her beautiful eyes.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him and placed his hand over her heart. "I love you, Eomer." With those four words being said Eomer passionately kissed Kilana. Taking her into his arms and holding her close to him. Those four words, made Eomer the happiest he had ever been in his life.

"My Lord," came a voice outside of Eomer's tent. "Yes Captain?"

"I am afraid we must be moving onward Sir. A band of Urk-Hai are headed this way."

Eomer looked back at the Angel he held in hi held in his arms, wanting to be with her more. But, as a Lord Marshall and as leader of this group he not only had to think of his men's safety…but Kilana's as well.

"Very well captain. Tell the men to stark taking down the camp."

"Yes Sir."

Eomer sighed, "Kilana we must dress and assist the rest of the men." Kilana nodded understanding. "Yes my Lord." She said with a smile, which made him smile. With one final kiss, they went to dress so business could be taken care of.


	7. Chapter Six

Hey everyone I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had writers block for a while and my muse has run dry. Please forgive my absence.

Chapter Six:

Another long day of riding had come to an end, Eomer sat by a fire pit just outside of his tent. Kilana was with another soldier, getting armor. One of their men had died and Kilana was just his size. She had been un armored for some time now, no one knew if and when they may encounter a band of Urk-Hai. Eomer wanted her as safe as possible.

"Eomer," he looked up and almost did a double take; there she was standing in front of him in Rohan armor. Her long dark hair was pulled back, her sword holstered at her hip.

Then Braham came, "You were right, she was just Kael's size. Still surprises such a small man held that much strength." Kilana laughed slightly as Braham walked away muttering to himself, and then she turned her attention to Eomer.

"Does it look alright?"

He nodded "Sit with me," he asked softly and she gladly obliged.

"Kilana there is word of a band of Urk-Hai that we have been trailing. We may be upon them by tomorrow night."

She nodded understanding, "You want another hand?" she said with a smirk "I may be a woman Eomer. But my father Gimli taught me a thing or two with the Ax." She leaned in closer "And I throw a mean Ax. Not too bad with a sword either. Théodred helped me improve some before." She stopped herself before her the tears had a chance to build up. She sighed "I'm sorry," Eomer gentle touched her cheek.

"There is nothing to apologize for Kilana." She smiled at him, her blue eyes danced in the light of the fire.

One by one the camp fire's slowly extinguished as the men began to sleep till only the few who were on Guard Duty shift were still awake. "I shall relieve you in a few hours Eomer." Braham said, he was the one to take over the next sift after Eomer. Every man served a few hours till the next took over, that way no one would be tired tomorrow.

"Kilana you should get what sleep you can before your shift." She nodded before kissing his cheek, and then made her way into the tent. Once inside she removed the armor that was now hers. Once the heavy metal had been removed from her body she made herself more comfortable. Gently she eased herself onto the sleeping roll that she and Eomer now shared. She pulled the warm wool blanket over herself and closed her eyes, trying to get all the sleep she could.

Eomer had sat there for hours, not able to sleep. His mind was filled with worry as he stared into the fire. He was caught by surprise when he felt a blanket being placed around his shoulders. He looked up and watched Kilana sit down beside him, with a blanket around her as well. Her eyes danced in the fire light, Eomer smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed softly before kissing her forehead and then returned his attention back to the fire.

"What troubles you Eomer?"

Her soft voice was like music to his ears. "Nothing now," he said in a whisper causing Kilana to smile. Gently she stroked her fingers against his hand before Eomer clasped hers with his. The fingers intertwining with one another.

The Rohirrim riding party was once again on the move. The sun had once again come up over the horizon and the sounds of hooves pounding the land echoed throughout. Kilana rode up by Eomer, now wearing the armor that was now hers.

"Riders of the Rohan what news from the Riddimark" Following Eomer's move all of them turned and surrounded the ones who had yelled to them. Kilana's eyes widened when she saw her father, but she stayed silent. In fact he didn't even notice her; she blended in very well with the soldiers.

"What does a man an Elf and a Dwarf want with the Riddimark?" Eomer asked as he came forward.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." Kilana smiled softly her father had always been the stubborn one. Eomer dismounted and stared down at her father.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf," he emphasized the dwarf "If it were not already so close to the ground."

Kilana held her breath but sighed when the Elf pulled an arrow "You will die before your sword fell!" The soldiers moved their spears inward, but the man held up his hands and slowly the spears moved. Kilana's eyes wandered back to her father. She noticed that he wore her necklace that she had given the lady Galadria, and her ring she had lost in Moria. She wanted so badly to scream for him and run into her father's arms. But something within her told her it was not yet the time. She would be reunited with him, but not yet.

Kilana was snapped back from her thoughts when she heard her father's voice. They were talking about two hobbits that had been taken by a band of Urk-Hai.

"We left none alive."

Suddenly it hit her, last night, the band they had slaughtered. Could they have mistakenly killed the little hobbits? Eomer gave the three two horses who's owners had fallen. "May the serve you better than their former masters."

Eomer mounted his horse and once again the Rohirrim was on the move. When they stopped to water their horses, Kilana walked away to sit upon a bolder while removing her helmet with annoyance. Why hadn't she called out to her father? Why? She ran her gloved hands over her hair pushing the lose strands back out of her face. Eomer noticed her sitting alone, but let it be for now. She needed some time alone, and he gave her that.

Kilana sighed and stood up and joined the rest of the men. "Is everything alright?" she sighed softly at Eomer's question.

"Yes Eomer," She smiled softly "Everything is alright."

He pulled her close and placed a kiss upon her forehead while holding her close.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Kilana lay asleep by one of the fires; a blanket had been placed over her. Eomer sat there watching her as she slept; she looked so content he did not want to move her. Her face held no scowls or frown, but a look of utter peace.

_I wonder what could make her look so peaceful. Perhaps a very good dream_ He wondered to himself before his eyes wondered slowly back to the fire that sat before him. And indeed she was dreaming, dreaming of a time in which there was no fear.

(Dream)

_"Kilana," _

_The little six year old form of Kilana looked up with a smile, she ran into his open arms hugging him tightly. "Father may we go outside today?"_

_Gimli smiled and laughed "Kilana today be your birthday. We can do whatever you want." _

_Kilana and her father sat outside in the bright and beautiful sun. He watched his daughter run around in the meadow laughing happily as she picked the wild flowers. _

_Now an older Kilana was picking flowers, their sweet smelling perfume invaded her senses and made her feel at peace. The soft tune she hummed filled the meadow as she began to sing._

_Come down sparrow, sing me good morning.__  
Rise up sun like the arch of the sky.  
Living river, turn light to diamonds  
When I look in my true love's eyes.  
Like a child feels watching a rainbow.  
Like a bird feels the first time it flies.  
I feel magic stirring within me,  
When I look in my true love's eyes.  
Young as any spring, his eyes almost sing._

_"Kilana," she looked up as her father came walking into the meadow. "Come on my dear sun is setting time to come inside." She smiled as she ran up to where her father stood and the two happily talked as they made their way back inside the mines. _

Kilana's eyes opened as she felt a pair of lips place a kiss upon her cheek. "Kilana you must wake up now." Her eyes looked up at Eomer who's face held a gentle smile. It was still dark out for the stars were still shinning bright up in the sky.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only an hour, I found it necessary to wake you due to the fact that it is growing colder as we speak."

With Eomer's help she stood from the ground and the two retreated into the warm confines of his tent.

"Kilana there is something that I have been meaning to ask you. That Dwarf we ran into," she froze "Was that your father?" slowly she nodded her head.

"Love, why did you not go to him?" Eomer asked as he came and stood behind her, a gentle hand now resting on her shoulder.

"Because something told me that it was not time to be reunited with him yet." She turned to look into Eomer's eyes "I feel that I am needed here."

Eomer sighed as he laid his forehead against hers. "You are needed here." He whispered against her lips as they caressed each other. Slowly the kiss grew more and more heated with the passion they felt for one another. Soon they lay upon the blanket covered ground, still locked in lovers embrace which was grew with their want.

"No," Eomer said as he pulled away. His breathing was heavy "No, not here." He kissed her again but only softly. "I will not make love to you here in the middle of nowhere, on the ground with only a blanket for our cover." Kilana stared into his eyes as he raised himself up onto his elbows. "When I make love to you, it will be in a warm bed; and away from wondering eyes and away from the thought of danger."

His words touched her heart. Her father had told her stories of men merely wanting women for their bodies and who didn't give a damn about them. But Eomer was none of those things. He was kind, brave, strong and caring. Gently she caressed his cheek, watching his eyes close at her touch. With the slightest ease she rolled Eomer over to lay upon his back.

"It is now your turn to sleep, you will be of no use to us if you are exhausted."

Sighing softly as she continued to caress his cheek, a gentle song began to flow from her lips.

"Come down sparrow, sing me good morning.  
Rise up sun like the arch of the sky.  
Living river, turn light to diamonds  
When I look in my true love's eyes.  
Like a child feels watching a rainbow.  
Like a bird feels the first time it flies.  
I feel magic stirring within me,  
When I look in my true love's eyes.  
Young as any spring, his eyes almost sing.

In the bumps and the hollows,  
The sunlight and shadows.  
He kissed her as those bluebells played.  
As his lips met her breath,  
He went sweetly to death  
At the roots of the bluebells is where he's laid."

Kilana placed a kiss upon his cheek before she too nestled close beside him. Joining him in sleep.


End file.
